TMNT: Second Generation
by ILoveMikey15
Summary: We peek into the lives of TMNT's very own children and their take on the world. Shredder's distant cousin uses the fact that Mutants can walk amongst humans to his advantage and becomes their new enemy. Secrets will be revealed. Mysteries will be solved. PLEASE REVIEW ! Rated T for language and Mild Yaoi in later chapters
1. Last Day Of High School (Star)

_**What if TMNT actually meet the loves of their lives and have children? Ever wonder what they might be like? Well this story takes place during each of their child's point of view. ( I'm new to this so please rate and tell me how im doing) Each chapter will have a short bio about the character in bold at the top. **_

_**Profiles:**_

_**Name: Hamato Leona Star**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Parents: Leonardo Hamato and Venus De Milo**_

_**Eye color: Blue**_

_**Skin color: Forest Green**_

_**Height: 5'2**_

_**Hair Color: Black **_

_**(Star's POV)**_

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... Click!

I can't believe today is the last day of my freshmen year in high school. This school year went by incredibly fast. Well I may as well enjoy my very last day.

"S-sissy, I pee on myself"

I sit up slowly in my bed and look at my baby brother Leon. His chubby forest green cheeks had tears sliding down them rapidly. "Awww come here" I whisper before pulling the covers off my body. He sniffs and climbs onto my bed slowly. I wipe his face and kiss his head. "It's ok little brother. Everybody has peed in the bed once" I say while rocking him a bit. I mean the little guy is only four and still learning. He can't help it when he has nightmares. "Sissy too?" he whispers as I get up and carry him into the bathroom in the hall. "Yeah sissy did too" I say with a sincere smile.

I change his diaper and take him back into his room. Careful not to step on any of his drawings or toys, I tuck him back in bed and kiss his cheek as he drifts off to sleep. I quietly tip toe to the door and open it slowly into the hallway. Once im out, I leave it cracked open just a tad bit. Dad walks up to me. "What did the little ninja do this time?" he asks as I scratch my long black hair. "He just needed a diaper change and a hug" I say with a small smile. He ruffles my hair and we walk downstairs into the dojo for early morning meditation.

REVIEW !


	2. Big Brothers (Malika)

_**Name: Hamato Rene Malika**_

_**Age: 15 1/2**_

_**Parents: Raphael Hamato and Mona Lisa Smith**_

_**Eye Color: Neon Green**_

_**Skin Color: Dark Green**_

_**Height: 5'4**_

_**Hair Color: Brown with Red streaks**_

_**(Malika's POV)**_

"Hey pops" I chirp to my red banded father with a huge smile slapped on my face as he works on his ShellCycle. "What do ya want princess? I'm kinda busy" he says with a wrench in his dark green hand. "Nothing, I just wanted ta check on ma favorite turtle" I grin. He wipes his hands off on a towel and stands up to look down at me with a smirk. He kisses my cheek and shakes his head. " I said when ya turn sixteen, ya can drive it. Not before" he grins. I pout and stomp my foot like my little sister. He smiles. I groan on my way out of the garage and into the living room. Someone taps me on my shoulder and as I turn around , all i see is a flash of green before getting knocked on my butt.

"Sorry" a slightly deep voice says. I look up and see my stupid cousin LJ smirking face. " Watch where ya going doofus! " I growl as he pulls me up into an apologetic hug. I groan and try to free myself from his tight grip. " Let go ya big dork" I grunt out. "Say please" he smirks. I roll my eyes and bite his shoulder. He drops me instantly and glances at his shoulder. "Did you really feel the need to bite me?" he asks with his arms folded." Ya bit me last time so i decided ta return the favor" I say with a huge frown. He yanks my hair right and runs off. I growl and begin to chase him until someone pulls me back. "Ow let go of me" I grumble. "Calm down sis" a kind gentle voice sighs from behind me. I look back into the face of my older brother Ryan's calming gold orbs. They're always so calming but still... my brother is such an asshole. Man, boys are so annoying. "Come on, I said I was sorry. Can I have a hug?" LJ asks with a small smirk. "Ya really think I'm gonna hug ya after all that?"

"Please?"

"No" I snarl with my arms folded as I sat down in my normal kitchen seat. Ryan shakes his head at him and walks over to me. He grabs me and squishes me into the tightest hug of my life. Then he drops me into my chair. I just blink. He sits across from LJ with a big smirk. "And that's how you hug my grouchy little sister" he says while leaning back in his chair. I growl and stomps on his tail.

He growls and glares at me as I smile innocently when Uncle Mikey walks in. Oh sometimes I enjoy the small glares he gives me.


	3. Little Sisters (Arista)

_**Name: Hamato Michelle Arista**_

_**Age: 14 **_

_**Parents: Michelangelo Hamato and Angel Bridge**_

_**Eye Color: Purple**_

_**Skin color: Turquoise**_

_**Height: 5'1**_

_**Hair color: Black with green tint **_

_**(Arista's POV) **_

"Big Sissy ! Hurt !"

I turn around and see who is patting my thigh. My baby sister Makeya (KeKe) was looking at me with big sky blue teary eyes. I pick her small brown body up and sit on the couch. "Where's the ouchie?" I ask in a baby voice to comfort her. She looks at me with a pouty bottom lip and points to a small red scratch on her knee. I pull out a pink band-aid and put it on her knee then gently kiss it.

She giggles as I kiss her all over her chubby cheeks. "How many fingers is Keke?" I ask with my five-finger hand out in front of her. She slaps her hand into mine and squeals. "Thwee" She cheers while clapping her hands. I smile and tickle her. She giggles wildly. Dad reaches out over th couch and pulls us into a tight hug with his muscular sea green arms. We both giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Excited for your last day tomorrow?" he asks as Keke plays with his mask tails for the hundredth time. "Ecstatic" I say as he offers a ride on his shell which I gladly accept. I see my little cousin Leon run over to us and hide behind my dad as Uncle Raph stomps in the room grumbling to himself. Uncle Leo walks downstairs yawning. "Where's Leon?" he asks while looking around. "Take ya kid,Leo" Uncle Raph grunts out.

"Well, where is he?" Uncle Leo asks with his arms folded. "Behind me" Dad says as Keke jumps off the couch to investigate. Leon was behind his leg and staring at me. I jump down and pick him up. He attached his little arms around my neck quickly. I rub his shell and whispering soothing words to calm him down. "Uncle Raphie is scary huh?" Dad asks him. Leon nods with tears in his eyes. Dad rubs his head and gives him a banana. Leon opens it happily as I carry him over to his daddy.

"Leon, look who's here" I whisper to him. He squeals at the sight of his daddy grabbing his attention away from Uncle Raph. "Hey Trouble Maker" Uncle Leo says as I hand Leon to him. Leon giggles and shows him his treat. Uncle Raph ruffles my hair with a small smile. Keke skips over to him with her arms raised in the air. He groans and picks her up. She giggles and starts playing with his red mask tails. "What's up short stuff?" he asks with a small smirk. "Pway wiff me" She demands as they walk towards the dojo. He groans loudly and she giggles. Dad laughs before we both start our video game war.


	4. Family Tree (Alliyah)

_**Name: Hamato Diana Alliyah**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Parents: Donatello Hamato and April O'Neil**_

_**Eye Color: Hazel**_

_**Skin Color: Pale Green**_

_**Height: 5'2**_

_**Hair Color: Dark brown**_

_**(Alliyah's Pov) (6 pm) **_

My project (family tree) is coming along wonderfully. I feel like its missing something though.

I get up from my desk in my dad's lab and walk into the living room for brainstorming. Star appears in front of me from the shadows. " AH !" I scream and fall back onto the floor. God, I hate when she does that. "How's your project going?" She asks while braiding her hair. " Pretty good but thanks for scaring the daylight of me" I say before getting up.

"I didn't scare you" She says obviously not seeing the look on my face at her denial. "Yes you did" I say with my arms folded. She sighs. "Well If you would practice your stealth more often, you would've known I've been leaning in that corner for a while" She says with a frown. I stick my tongue out at her. I swear she's always practicing in the dojo with her dad. That's all the bonding they do for two hours.

We walk into the living room where her dad was shaking the others awake. Keke and Leon were playing with their blocks by the couch with Uncle Mikey supervising. My big brother Ontario was timing the wrestling match between LJ and Michel. Ryan, Malika and Arista ran out the door behind Uncle Leo. Our mothers were in the kitchen laughing and gossiping. My mom is sitting down making frosting while Aunt Mona was fixing Keke's party skirt. Aunt Venus and Aunt Angel were decorating cookies for Leon's birthday party tomorrow afternoon at Master Splinter's house.

"Where are they going?" Star asks before stealing some frosting. "Grocery store" Aunt Mona says while finishing the last couple stitches. Star sits next to her and her mom uses her as a chair. "Mommy" Star groans. "What?" Aunt Venus groans with a smirk. I giggle quietly as Star tries to free herself. Dad walks in, steals a sandwich and walks out. "DONATELLO HAMATO" Mom yells without turning away from her cookies. He backs into the kitchen halfway. "Yes I'm coming back to spend time with my family. I was just getting a snack for myself and David" he chuckles at my mom's face.

She rolls her eyes and writes "boring" on his cheek with frosting. I giggle along with Star. My little brother David runs in and laughs at him before getting chased back into the lab by my dad. "Sissy, I Hurt" Leon yells. Star sighs and slides from under her mom to the living room. Star comes back in kissing Leon's cheek. He had tear streaks on his little chubby face and a runny nose. He just looks so cute !


	5. Grocery Run (Malika)

Malika's POV (7 PM)

"Arista! Come on. Quit walking so slow" Ryan groans impatiently in the isle while I put on pink lip gloss. I roll my eyes and turn to him. "Will ya shut up? Uncle Leo aint even at the cash regista yet" I yell before smacking him in the head. Arista happily skips over to us. She was holding a TEEN 16 magazine (stupid girly magazine about prom and crap). "Ryan, why so serious?" She asks with an innocent look. I tuned him out when he started lecturing her on the importance of staying together in the grocery store. Oh, brother.

I handed Uncle Leo the grocery list Aunt April gave him so he could check the stuff off. Once everything was put in the cart and paid for, I stood at the front door with it as he paid for everything. "Come on you two. It's time to go" he yells. Ryan runs to the car along with Arista like little kids on a sugar high. I folded my arms and walked with him . "Are ya sure I'm related to them?" I ask while shaking my head. "Sometimes I ask myself that on missions when your dad and Uncle Mike start fooling around" He chuckles. I smirk to myself. Now I can definitely use that on my old man next time I get in trouble for fighting LJ.

Twenty minutes later, we were walking through the front door and I literally got tackled by an army of little gross kids. Leon and Keke were swinging from my arms. David somehow became Spiderman JR and climbed on my back with no help from a chair. The twins (Rainy and Mareice) were glued to my legs like I was gonna leave them again. Why do they do this to nobody but me?

The twins hate it when I leave because I was mad once and told them I wasn't gonna come back one day if they keep being bad. So when they know they've done something bad, they automatically start to worry that I wont come home to them anymore. Mom didnt think it was funny but Dad secretly thinks it's a problem solver. "Mom" I yell while walking awkwardly. She walks in and grabs her kids off my legs. They both giggle and run to my dad. Uncle Leo chuckles and grabs Leon. That leaves me with Ms Never Let Go also known as Keke.

"Keke, get off" I say.

"No wanna"

"Why not?"

"Wuv you"

I sigh. "I'll love ya more if you get off my arm" I say with a sing-song voice. She giggles and finally let's go. "Now, let's go find Uncle Raphie" I smirk as she takes my hand. We find my dad in the dojo working on his punching bag. "Unca Waphie" She squeals as she runs to him. He stops and looks at her with an eyebrow raised. She raises her arms up and jumps into his arms. "Keke, I thought ya were out there with Rainy" he says as she tugs on his mask tails playfully.

I tiptoe out of the room and smirk to myself before running to my room for safety. "Malika" My dad yells. I lock my door and plop on my bed.


	6. Bedtime Promise (Star)

_**(Star's POV) (9 pm)**_

After dinner, I just realize I'm too excited to go to sleep. Tomorrow is my official LAST day of school. I start thinking about my first day of eighth grade and giggle to myself. Freshmen year was pretty boring actually compared to eighth grade. Hopefully, sophomores have more fun.

I'm just really excited for tomorrow. I was brought out of my thoughts by my door slowly creaking open. Leon was holding his panda when he peeked in and tiptoed over to my bed in the dark. He climbed on my bed and crawled into the small space between the wall. He laid on my arm with his thumb in his mouth. I sigh and let him crawl into my chest.

"Sissy, d-dont leave me morrow" he whispers into the crook of my neck.

"Leon, I'm gonna come back and play with you all day" I say with a sleepy smile.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise"

I wrap my arms around his little body and kiss his head. He giggles before yawning. I yawn along with him and close my eyes.

_**Sorry this chapter was so short but I'm working on making them longer for you guys :) **_


	7. Showtime (Arista)

_**(Arista's POV) **_

After putting on my orange sweatshirt and jean shorts with my orange sandals, I skip downstairs. I plop down in the couch next to my old man who was watching tv with Keke. Normally, Klunk would be there with him. But sometimes she sits under the table because the twins are messy eaters. She feels like she's the clean up crew in there. Anyway, Keke crawls into my lap and lies on my chest. "Dad, where's Klunk?" I ask knowing that Klunk is Keke's favorite ninja kitty. He calls for her and a couple of minutes, she jumps into his lap purring. Keke gasps and reaches over to pet her like Dad taught her.

"Daddy, can Klunkie have ninja kitty babies?" She asks innocently. Dad thinks for a second. "One day, she'll have ninja kittens" he says with a smile. "Daddy"

"Yes?"

"Where do ninja kitty babies come fwom?"

Everyone in the room froze. Uncle Leo starts coughing while Uncle Donnie pats his shell. Uncle Raph and Aunt Mona just stare at us. "Umm... the sky" Dad stutters out hoping she'll believe it. She looks at me. I nod. "Otay" She says and goes back to petting Klunk. "Okay, that's enough sugar for you today missy" Mom says before grabbing Keke and Klunk. "Let's go play with grandpa and Klunk in the dojo" Mom says walking away. Keke squeals happily in her arms.

"Nice save" I whisper to Dad. He ruffles my hair and chuckles. Uncle Leo tells us we have ten minutes til departure. Aunt Mona burst into tears in Uncle Raph's arms as Malika walks in the kitchen. Dad anad I giggle quietly. Aunt Mona is a very emotional lizard woman. She cried on our first birthdays, our first day of first grade and our last day of eigth grade. Now we can add last day of freshmen year to the list. Well for the girls at least. I'm pretty sure she'll cry when Ryan graduates. Speaking of Ryan, I see him running from the dojo with Keke right behind him. "Uncle Mikey, she's trying to bite me again" he yells before hiding behind me. I giggle as Keke playfully growls at us like a cat.

Uncle Raph walks over and watches along with Uncle Leo. Dad just shakes his head and laughs. "Arista, get your sister" Ryan says. I just laugh and grab her as she leaps for him. Mom facepalms and walks over to us. "Makeya Aniya Hamato" She yells. Keke giggles and hides behind Dad's arm. She often hides behind Dad when she's in trouble and she knows it. "Keke be good her pwomise" Keke whines. Mom folds her chocolate-brown arm across her chest. "Fine" she sighs before glaring at Dad. "What I do?" he asks as she flicks him on the head.

"That's your daughter" She says before walking away into the kitchen. "Oh so she's mine when she's bad" he says with a smirk. Mom shakes her head and walks over with a cookie then jumps into my lap. I started rocking myself to sleep when Ryan pinches me. I smack his hand away a couple of times before finally stop rocking myself. He pinches me harder the last time. "Ryan, I'm telling" I whine with my arms folded.

"Who are you gonna tell?" he asks with a small shrug. I smirk before sitting up properly.

"MALIKA ! Ryan wont stop pinching me" I yell into the kitchen before turning to his slightly scared face.

In seconds, she backflips over the couch and onto his lap. "What he do?"she asks while glaring at him. He smiles nervously. "He pinched me" I whine before smiling innocently at his small glare. She punched him. "Ow" he says. I giggle as he pouts.

"No pinching" she says before pinching him repeatly. He tries to grab her hands. "ok ok quit" he says in defeat. She smiles at me and gets up. Star pinches her then runs when Malika chases her into the dojo. Alliyah, LJ and Ontario walk to the door with my big brother Michel. After pulling Malika off Star, we said goodbye to our parents and head to school for our last day.

Showtime !


	8. Lunch Time (Ryan)

_**Name: Hamato Malcolm Ryan **_

_**Age: 16 1'/2**_

_**Parents: Raphael Hamato and Mona Lisa Smith**_

_**Eye color: Amber**_

_**Skin color: Light green**_

_**Height: 5'7**_

_**(Ryan's POV) (Lunchtime)**_

"Ryan, she's checkin you out again" Michel taunts. I shrug. Seriously, I have no clue why Kara is so interested in me. Just because our parents are mutual friends doesn't neccessarily mean we have to date. Besides, your mom tried to kill my uncle multiple times. I know Karai is our friend now that the Shredder is gone for good but I still don't like her. Her daughter is obsessed with me. Kara is evil, rude and doesn't know how to take a joke. Her sister Krissy is in love with LJ and he doesn't even talk to her.

While we're sitting at our usual table next to the football players, their older brother Firenzi sits next to me since he's one of my good friends. Wisest actually. Kara walks up and squishes me into a hug. "Hi Kara" I grunt out. She smiles and walks away to her table. I rub my arm and check for a bruise which is suprisingly not there. She turns around and winks at me which LJ catches. He smirks at me as I hide my face in my hands.

"So who's picking us up?" I ask him trying to immediately change the subject. He cracks his back and yawns. "My dad probably" he says while waiting on Krissy to bring his food. "What did you get him?" he asks as she hands him a slice of pizza in exchange for five bucks. "A stuffed lion" I smirk. He chuckles. "My dad is gonna kick your ass for that" he says before chuckling again. I shrug. "Well what did you get hin, honorary big brother?" I ask with my arms folded.

" A tricycle and a new coloring book full of trucks" he says. I shake my head and drink some water. "Star got him some toys" he says with a small shrug. I roll my eyes at him. He punches me and I punch him back. Arista skips over to us with Malika. "Why are you so grouchy now?" I ask with a sigh as Malika grumbles to herself about a chainsaw.

"She's upset because Toby called her cute in fourth hour" Arista giggles out. I smirk to myself as Malika threatens to punch her before catching the look I was giving her. "Dont. Even. Say. It." She hisses with her arms folded across her chest. I smile evilly. "Awww, he thinks my little sister is cute. That's ADORABLE" I say with a big smirk. She narrows her eyes and if you look closely, you'll see the steam coming out of her nose like a bull.

In a second, she grabs my shirt with her catlike nails and pulls me to her face. "When we go home, ya dead" she growls before dropping me in my seat. LJ stares at me when I shrug. Malika has a temper like my old man so its easy to piss her off. She is just so fun, isn't she? Alliyah laughs as Malika reaches over and punches LJ in his arm. Star just shakes her and looks at me. I shrug and get up with Firenzi then head to the gym when the bell rings.


	9. Jerkfaces and Ex-Boyfriends (Malika)

_**Malika's POV (1 pm) (Hallway)**_

So...

Basically, I got sent out for telling some lame kid to stop bothering me. Who cares? Nobody.

But .. EVERYBODY cares when I call him out on his personal hygiene and oral problems. Jeez, I sound like Alliyah. Anyway, the teacher didn't even hear what he did yet she took his side. So racist. I should know better than to come at a human boy when I'm a mutant. He was ASKING for it though.

I know what you might think... 'Oh you embarrassed him because he was joking? that's mean' Pfft !

Mean my ass. That jerkface was calling me out because of what I am. I almost slapped him. I actually jumped at him and made him fall on the floor. He landed on his mouth and chipped a tooth. Well that's what happens when you tug on my hair and ask me to 'chew on my leaf if im mad'.

Jerkface.

I'm honestly not in the mood to get suspended for beating up a lowlife since it's the last day of school. On my way to the office, my ex boyfriend Toby decides to "charm" me with his looks and words of wisdom.

Wisdom. That's like calling my dad wise when he's about to beat up Uncle Mikey. Which I refuse to let him do because if he breaks his arm, my pancakes lose their shape and taste burnt.

Toby was wearing jean Capri shorts, a blue crew neck and gray sneakers. He's pretty built for a turtle his age (he just turned 16). I met him at a party. He reminds of a mix between Uncle Leo and Arista. Gentle yet slow on the update.

Why did we break up? Because he can't keep himself from "falling" on top of girls.

I mean he's cute but I think Mareice is just cuter. I smirk to myself as he pleads for me take me back. "Come on Malika, I'll make it up to you" he begs on his knees. I fold my arms across my chest and look at him with my eyebrow raised. "Toby this is cute but it aint gonna work. Ya lost ya chance when ya slept with Tiffany" I growl that last part.

He sighs in defeat and walks away. I shake my head and walk into the office. The security guard, Mr. Todd sighs as I walk towards him with my arms up. "I surrender" I smirk. He ruffles my hair. I fix it and lean on him. Mr. Todd is a mutant bear and the most loved security guard in the school. I call him Uncle T because I normally end up in his office when I lose my temper in class. Which is like three to four times a week.

He's also a police officer and he knows my dad. They hang out and watch sports with Uncle Casey. "The last day of school and you got sent out. Did you even try to last the day?" He asks as we walk into his office. I nod before looking at all his pictures of college days.

"Anymore problems with Toby?" he asks as he swirls in his office chair. "He just had a 'take me back babe' fit in the hall. I thought he was on the no pass list anyway" I mumble the last part. "He is. He's actually supposed to be in detention now" he sighs. I roll my eyes and lean back in the rolly chair. "How's your old man doing anyway?" he asks. "He's just ... old" I smirk. He chuckles.

I end up laughing a bit but shrug. "How about thing one and thing two?" he chuckles out. "They're driving me crazy but I let them. What can ya do when they believe that I'm not allowed to go to school without them?" I chuckle. Two really busted up boys walk past the door. "Well, it looks like I have to go supervise those two" he sighs. I get up and walk out his office. He writes me a pass to my next class as the bell rings.

On my way up the stairs, Toby purposely bumps and holds me in place. "This is the last time I'm gonna beg you" he whispers into my ear from behind me before flipping me around to face him. I cringe as he locks his hand tightly on my wrist. "Let me go" I growl. "Take me back. You know you want me. It's killing you to see me walking around flirting with other girls, isn't it?" he hisses as he backs me into the nearby brick wall. He squeezes my wrist even tighter.

I whimper quietly before stomping on his foot. He yells and punches me in my rib cage before snapping my wrist. I scream in pain and everybody stops what they're doing. A teacher grabs him and takes him to the office. The bell rings and everyone dashes to the class leaving me on the floor. I tell myself to snap out of it and stop being a little whiny bitch. I use my other wrist to get up and walk near the stairs. I feel tears slide down my face.

I sit on the stairs and rock myself to calm down. I hear footsteps coming as I bury my face in my knees. A breeze of air passes me but I look up too quick and see Ryan coming up the stairs with a smile on his face that fades into a frown. He sits next to me and pulls his ear buds out his ears. "What's the matter?" he asks quietly as I just sniff and lean on his broad shoulder. "I HATE boys" I mumble. He chuckles. "Tell me something I don't know" he says with a small smile as I glare at him.

"Would ya beat someone up for me?" I ask with a plot of revenge that involves knives and a body bag being dumped into the ocean. He shrugs before wiping underneath my eyes with his sleeve. Normally, I would've smacked his hand away but I don't feel like fighting for once in my life. "It depends on who it is and why" he says before I look up at him. He gives me a small grin. I accidentally hit my broken wrist on the steel stair rail and yelp. "Son of a bitch" I get up and scream. "What did you do to your wrist?" He asks suddenly going into 'big brother' mode.

"Nothin" I grunt before turning around to meet his chest. He raises an eyebrow and grabs my arm. "He did this didn't he?" he growls while examining the faint hand print around my wrist. I try to answer but for the first time in my life, nothing comes out. He growls and drags me downstairs. Ive never seen my brother so mad before. The guy doesn't even yell at me but he growled.

We walk into the nurses' office and he tells her what happened. She calls Dad and then wraps my arm up. She tells me to hold an ice pack on it and go sit in the office with Uncle T. Ryan (being the worry wart that he is) walks me into the office. Uncle T was reading the newspaper when we walked in. "What harmless girl did you murder now?" he asks. Ryan chuckles when I playfully pout. I plop down in the chair. Ryan leans against the wall by the door.

Toby walks past the door and in an instant, Ryan tackles him to the ground. I watch in awe as he murders the kids face with his fists. Uncle T pulls him off Toby and I let him sit in my seat. Toby had a black eye, a bloody nose and busted lip. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he yells as another security guard helps him up.

"THAT'S FOR PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON MY LITTLE SISTER" Ryan growls as Uncle T shuts the door. I glance at Ryan. He had the same expression Dad has when he comes back from an unsuccessful Purple Dragon hunt.

Pissed off.

Dangerous.

A ticking time bomb ready to explode at any second.

I sigh and awkwardly hug him. "Thanks" I whisper. He kisses my forehead with a small forced smile. Someone knocks on the door. I jump on my brothers lap like a little kid at the dentist office. He shakes his head and leans on my shoulder while I just look at my broken wrist. Dad walks in with a worried look on his face. Well how would you react if your son had red scratches on his face and a daughter with a broken wrist?

"What happened?" he asks Uncle T. Uncle T explains everything from my wrist to Ryan's angry attack. Dad looks at Toby from the back door of the nurses office. He pats Ryan on the back with a smirk. "Nice Work" he whispers. Ryan smiles a bit. "Next time, we break his leg" Ryan whispers to me. I chuckle evilly with a vivid imagination of that promise.

Dad signs us out and we head to the car. "Sissy " The twins yell from their car seats excitedly. I groan while Dad chuckles along with Ryan. "Come on you know you missed us" Mom giggles from the window. I climb in the back next to Mareice while Ryan sits next to Rainy. "Sissy, you got a owie?" Mareice whispers. I nod and he gently leans over to kiss my wrist. It hurt but it was good pain. "I got a owie too"He says while pointing to his band-aid on his leg. I kissed his cheek and listen to him explain why its ok to jump off Dad's back when he's in the dojo practicing.


	10. Little Brothers & Body Guards(LJMalika)

_**( LJ's POV) (Master Splinter's House) **_

"Weo, where daddy?"

I turn around and look at my little brother as he rubs his eye while holding his panda by its hand. He had on a party hat, a baby blue shirt and gray shorts."He went to get the others"I say while adjusting the banner above the porch in the backyard. Leon walks over to me and swings from my arm while giggling. I pick him up and tickle him. "Leon, are you a turtle or a monkey?" I ask playfully as he giggles louder. Mom walks onto the porch with a smile and says "Leon, its nap time". She had on one of Dad's mask on her face and another one on her waist like a belt.

"Mommy look like Daddy" Leon snickers. Dad walks in the house with Uncle Mikey and Uncle Donnie. Mom giggles with Leon as Dad takes a double look at her. "What are you doing with my mask now?" he chuckles as Leon runs to his open arms. "I couldn't find anything blue to wear" Mom pouts before walking into the kitchen. "Your mother is crazy" Dad whispers to us. Leon snickers in his arms. "Arent the one who proposed to her?" I ask with a smirk. Dad goes to whack my head but I flip over him and land on one foot gracefully.

"Well done my grandson" Master Splinter says on his way down the stairs. "Papa, I can do that too" Leon pouts in Dad's arms. "Do it then" I challenge him as Dad puts him down. "Kay" Leon says with a determined smile. He runs, does a cart-wheel over to me and yells "TAA-DAA". "That was pretty good, Little Ninja" Dad claps along with Master Splinter. I fall on the floor laughing while Leon struts into the kitchen proudly. Ontario walks in with Michel. "Uncle Leo, did you fart or something cuz LJ is dying over here?" Michel asks as I burst into laughter again.

Dad smiles and shrugs. Keke stomps in behind Arista and Alliyah. She lies on my chest . "What's wrong Keke?" I ask after finally catching my breath. She sniffs and starts crying as I put her on the couch. She reaches for me as I grab something from the kitchen. I hand her a chocolate chip cookie and kiss her cheek. She wipes her eyes and starts eating a cookie. I laid down on the floor and watched her. Leon and Arista jump onto me. I groan as they start giggling . Star walks in and grabs Leon's giggly body. Ryan and Malika walk in with the twins.

I noticed the cast on Malika's wrist as Mareice bounces in her arms. Ryan sat near me with a frown. I know he wants to talk in private with me when he doesn't anything but gives me a look. "Hey Arista, can you get up please? Ryan needs me to help him with something" I say to my hyper cousin. "Fine but you wont escape me next time" She pouts. I smile and pat her head before heading outside with Ryan.

_**(Malika's POV)**_

I watched Leon and Mareice listen to Star in awe as she tells them a super ancient story her dad told us when we were kids. Dad walks in the kitchen with Keke and Rainy on his shell giggling. "Raph, what have you gotten yourself into now? " Mom giggles out. "Daddy, I wanna get down now" Rainy says as Keke jumps down and hops into my lap.

"Why cant ya get down like her?" Dad groans. She pouts before he grabs her and puts her in my lap with Keke. She looks at me with a big smile and big wide excited gold eyes. She plays with my hair and yawns. Keke was munching on a cookie. I sigh and wipe crumbs off my leg. I pick them up and lay Rainy on the couch as she softly snores. LJ grabs Keke and tickles her. "Wyan help Keke" She giggles as Ryan walks in behind LJ. "You bit me last time I tried to help you" he says while hiding behind me.

I cover Rainy up with a soft brown blanket. Keke chases Ryan outside into the backyard. Mareice and Leon follow Master Splinter outside into the backyard. Star smiles at me before going into the kitchen. I pout before Michel lifts me up and takes me outside. "You do know that now we have to escort you to class everyday?" Ontario says as Michel plops me into a porch chair.

"MICHEL HELP" Ryan yells as he runs into the house with Keke not far behind. Michel scoops her up and tickles her. "Quit trying to bite him. How do you expect to get free cookies from him if you keep biting him?" he asks before she giggles again. LJ sits next to me and smiles. "So you're guard dog number two?" I ask with a smirk. "I'll bite you like one, too" he says with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ryan, LJ is threatin me again" I pout playfully. Ryan walks over and flicks LJ on his arm. "Sorry lil sis but that's all I can do to him until later" he chuckles. LJ smirks and ruffles my hair. "Fine, ya giant bums! Stock me all ya want but that don't mean I wont lose you at school" I say with my arms folded. "Love you too" they yell. I groan and bury my face in my arms. They all chuckle and kiss me on my face. Gross.


	11. Party Time

_**Name: Hamato Augustus Michel**_

_**Age: 16 1'2**_

_**Parents: Michelangelo Hamato and Angel Bridge**_

_**Eye Color: Baby Blue**_

_**Skin Color: Turqouise**_

_**Height: 5'6**_

" Arista, hurry up with the stupid paint" I whine as my little sister takes her sweet old time painting the signs for the party. "Ok ok almost done…" she says while finishing the last letter with a girly curl. She finally hands me the brush with a big smile. I snatch it from her and bump her off the picnic bench as our dad walks over. "What are you guys doing now?" he says in his typical surfer voice. I still wonder where he got it from since we live in NYC and he was raised in the sewers. I open my mouth to answer but Arista tackles me onto the grass. We wrestle and I quickly roll on top of her then sit on her back. Our dad chuckles while Uncle Leo just shakes his head with a small smile.

I clear my throat like a businessman with my hands folded behind my back intelligently. "We were TRYING to finish the party signs but Granny Smith here decided to challenge my patience then tackled me when she clumsily fell off the bench" I say as she whines and tries to push me off. Star walks over and sighs then pulls Arista from under me. Star walks inside with her dad and Dad finishes the signs for me. Arista and Alliyah come running after me so I dart down the big hill. My dad did even come to my rescue. Hmmph. I knew he would leave me to be eaten by the sharks. Some father I have.

Keke comes outside and jumps in front of me. I quickly put on my brakes as the others rush closer to me. "Pway wiff Keke" She demands with a pouty face. The girls slam into me and I catch myself so I was in push up position over Keke. Luckily, she was harmed and it didn't even sniff. She giggles instead and hugs my neck with her little arms. "Big bwotha save Keke" she cheers. I stand up and hold her tight. "Are you trying to scare the pizza sauce out of me?" I ask as she yawns and rubs her eye. "Sowwy. I wanna pway wiff big bwotha" she yawns out. "We'll play after naptime" I say while walking into the living room. I gently lay her on the soft bage couch cushion next to a sleeping Rainy. "Noo… not sweepy" she pouts before closing her eyes. I kiss her cheek and cover her up with a orange blanket.

She's so cute when she fights me before naptime. I admit it. Stop staring at me like I'm a sap.

_**Name: Hamato Dionus Ontario**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Parents: Donatello Hamato and April O'Neil**_

_**Eye Color: Green**_

_**Skin Color: White Green**_

_**Height: 5'5**_

(10 minutes before party)

"Keke, time to wake up" I whisper to my little cousin's sleeping form. She yawns and slowly opens her big eyes. "No wanna get up" she whines as I gently scoop her up. "I thought you wanted ice cream and birthday cake. Well I guess I'll let Uncle Raphie eat yours" I sigh with a hidden grin. "No! I want icy cweam" she whines with wide awake eyes. Leon skips in with an orange party hat for her. "

Weon, where icy cweam?" she asks with a hurried tone. I put the party hat on her head and adjust it to fit her head. "Outside" he says as Keke jumps on my back. "Ontawio, we wanna go outside" She demands as Leon also climbs his way onto my back. I huff playfully and carry them outside then set them down on a nearby picnic table out in the yard. Arista twirls outside in an orange sundress. Star and I walk to the front door to welcome guests that will arrive in a couple minutes.

(Alliyah's POV)

I cant believe I finished the family blueprint just in time for the party. Everything is perfect. I created a complex yet ancient japanese style just for our grandfather. It took a great deal of patience, skill, colorful imagination and a lot of restless night but … it was worth all the trouble.

Every last bit of it.

I took a picture of it just in case of a requested duplication or one of my lovely family members decide to play football in the house again to test Splinter's ducking skills.

Ugh I wonder how dad dealt with the destructive ones I call Uncles.

Uncle Leo isnt really destructive but have you seen him in the dojo with those katana? You make the wrong move and you could lose your eye or in my case…. Your family history report that you worked on for a month the day before its due.

Uncle Raph is just ….. loves to destroy things. He could write a book on how to be destructive in the most safety proof house. Lamps, punching bags, backpacks, diapers, shirts and the list goes on. I really cant imagine how he changed Ryan's diaper without ripping it in half.

Uncle Mikey is just clumsy sometimes. We all laugh at him when he tries to make pottery with grandfather and ends up with a bowl for cereal because it's the only thing he can make …. With no holes in the bottom. We literally have about thirty handmade bowls in our cabinets.

My dad is kind of destructive too now that I really think about it. My mom scolds him so many times after a small explosion in his lab that its not even funny anymore. I just believe that he fell asleep while working again and forgot to make himself some emergency coffee when he works late. He mostly takes all his creations to work with him but then he comes back and tweaks them even more. I love his computer shop though. Sometimes he lets me help out until he either closes or mom drags me home.

She wants me to be girly like Arista but I don't wanna wear dresses and make up. I'm more of a sweater, jeans and sneakers type of girl. Dresses are something I would wear on special occasions only which is why I'm wearing one now. Well partially. It was more like wear the dress or lose my computer privileges.


	12. Family Time and New Enemies

(LJ's POV)

The backyard is packed with family and friends from all over. Uncle LH and his daughters ( Hanna and Lindzey) came over since Malika is like their long lost sister. Miss Karai brought her daughters… great. Now the trick to losing a kunoichi is staying in the shadows like a ninja on a mission. What are my shadows?

Easy… Little kids in the sandbox.

Lame but its better than being verbally molested by a girl who could talk for years. Keke pats my hand until I give her my full attention. "Weo, keke want cake" she huffs. I had to hold in a small chuckle as the party hat slid forward on her forehead. I smile and fix it then put her in the sandbox with the twins. Rainy told me she was building a princess castle and needed Keke's help while Mareice was making multiple hills for his motorcycle to drive over.

"C-can I p-play t-too?" a small voice asks shyly from behind me. "David could help with ma hills" Mareice cheers as I put him in. Leon jumps into my lap with a toy truck and a yellow bucket. "Keke, ya hungry?" Malika asks as she walks over in a dark pink sundress with Arista. "Her want icy cweam sissy" Rainy says while burying her medium green feet in the sand happily. Mareice starts burying his own feet with Leon. David was about to til he sees a "snake" crawl out of the sandbox. Keke jumps into Arista's arms while Ontario walks over to his little brother's frightened face.

He picks David up as his eyes fill with scared tears. "David, its just a nice friendly worm" Ontario cooes while rubbing David's shell. "Mareice show him" I say as Mareice picks up the worm. Mareice taps David on the shoulder. "See? It nice. It not mean to you" he says before handing it to the frightened turtle. "We could get a jar and make mommy some pretty flowers" Ontario whispers. David nods before putting the worm in the grass. "Me too ! Me too ! " Leon and Mareice cheer in my arms as we walk to the porch with Rainy behind us. I took the boys inside so we could sing happy birthday and cut the cake.

_**(Malika's POV)**_

"Maweka, nobody wanna pway with me" Rainy pouts as I carry her around the big yard on my hip after everybody went inside and started cutting the cake. "Well then quit biting the boys" I sigh as she sucks her small thumb. "They bited me first" she pouts. I roll my eyes and blow on her chubby cheek. She giggles and whines for me to stop. I sat down on the porch chair underneath the giant blue umbrella to hide from the scorching sun. She gently lays her head on my chest as I rub small circles on her shell.

Her little medium green body was in a short sleeve bubblegum pink dress with white sandals. I kiss her head and redo her dark brown ponytail. "Sissy, Keke said her bigger than me" She whines. "She's just fluffy and thinks she's older than ya" I say as I gently tug her hair to tighten the ponytail. "How big is I?" She asks while trying to braid my hair.

"Ya mean how old are ya?" I ask as Ryan hands me a cup of juice. "I want some too" She whines. I hand her the cup and she drinks the rest. "I wanted that" I say with a frown. She giggles and burps out "oopsie". Ryan hands me a plate of cake. She whines when I put it out of her reach. "No this is MINE" I grunt as she yanks on my hair for me to lower the plate.

She sniffs and starts crying in my arms. I start rocking her. "Rainy, he went to go get yours" I whine while quieting her and wiping her eyes. "B-but I want that one too" she whines in protest. Dad sits next to us and cracks his back. "Daddy" she cries and tries to reach him. I put her in his big dark green arms. "What's the matta with ma lil princess now?" he cooes as she rubs her eyes angrily. "I want that an her say I cant have two" she whimpers in his chest. I sigh as Mareice skips over and crawls into my lap with a very familiar red toy motorcycle. "Look sissy" he says with a big excited smile.

"Guess who used to play with that" I say as he hands it to me. "You?" he asks with big innocent eyes. I nod and wipes his frosting covered mouth with a napkin. "Who else?" I ask with a grin. He shrugs. I point to Dad who was tickling Rainy. Mareice giggles with his head on my chest while running the toy up my arm like a road. "What's so funny?" Dad asks with narrow eyes at me as Rainy happily stuffs her face with cake.

"Papa gave me ya toy" Mareice giggles before handing it to him. Dad stares at it with a small smile. "Yup, this was ma first toy" he says before handing it back to Mareice. "Daddy tell story ! " the twins demand. He groans but gives in when he sees the pair of puppy dog faces. "Alright alright… it all started when ya Uncle Leo bit me …"

Meanwhile …

"Father, where are we going?" a young Japanese girl asks along with her older sisters. "It is a surprise my daughters" a tall pale Japanese man says with a blood red komono on.

"Are we leaving Japan?"

"OH! We're visiting our uncle in his home, aren't we?"

"Can we go to Rio? I really wish to attend Carnival again"

"We should go to Mardi Gras again. Now that was a party"

"Silence!" the man says with a stern tone. "My apprentices, we shall be going to a new city for a small field trip"

"WHERE?!"  
"New York City. Get packed quickly".


End file.
